velocity_x9fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
|dislikes = |skills = * Using power-ups * Enhanced jumping abilities * Chaos powers * Harnessing chaos energy ** Super transformation|moves = * Croquet special * Spin Jump Attack (requires Baby Luma) * Super Jump Punch}} Mario is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario ''role-play series. The leader of the Mushroom Resistance, he is the chosen hero of the Warp Zone, his home multiverse. Mario is a renowned hero across his world and is the primary opponent and rival of Bowser, the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, which is usually opposed by the Resistance. Many members of his team were inspired by his magnificent heroism, which earned him the honor of many people as well as the scorn of his greatest enemies. Mario's greatest weapon is his superhuman jumping abilities, allowing him to reach greater heights than the average person, which he has used to help those in need as well as thwart the plans of his enemies. While he is aggressive towards his enemies and takes them very seriously, he is rather friendly to his allies and communicates with them very well. He often reaches levels of selflessness in his heroism, often endangering his own life for the safety of others. Appearance Mario is a short, portly human with a thick black mustache, a large nose, and prominent ears. He has reddish brown hair and light blue eyes. Mario's attire includes a red cap with an "M" insignia on the front, overlaying a white oval, light blue overalls with golden buttons, a red long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, and brown work boots with peach-colored soles. In his earlier days fighting Bowser as a leader of the Mushroom Resistance, he wore red-orange overalls and a blue long-sleeved shirt, although he would later swap this out for his current outfit. History Earlier life Not much is known about Mario's childhood, however, at some point in the past as an infant, he was assisted by a tribe of Yoshis in saving his brother Luigi from Bowser and his adoptive father, Kamek.As in the Yoshi's Island series Throughout his childhood, Mario protected his friend, Princess Peach, from Bowser's many kidnapping attempts. His rival, however, would soon develop a more strategic plan to capture the young princess as they grew older. Recent past Mario & Luigi achieved a career as a local plumber, appointed by Peach to fix the sewage pipes of Peach's Castle when necessary. This would one day prove to be a flaw as Bowser, with his new assistant, Mouser, took advantage of his plumbing job to kidnap the Princess. Bowser ordered Mouser to send Sidesteppers, Shellcreepers, and Fighter Flies down the sewers to distract the brothersMario Bros. (game) as he took the princess for himself, marking the first successful kidnapping in over two decades of unsuccessful attempts. Mario would not give in, however, and, along with his brother, set out across the seven worlds to rescue her, eventually reaching Bowser's Castle. After a brief fight with Mouser, he (and, to a lesser extent, Luigi,) would quickly make it known to the Koopa King that he was not unopposed.Super Mario Bros. Bowser and his assistant later fled to a distant, secluded land where they carried on with their attempts to kidnap Peach; however, his victory over the evil duo would earn him high honor from the Royal Family, being declared the Mushroom Kingdom's hero. An inspired Princess Peach formed the Mushroom Resistance and chose Mario to lead the team. Peach would be kidnapped again, this time in the Lost Levels where Mario and Luigi ventured off to, facing trials more dangerous than ever before.Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Along the way, Mario faced Mouser once again, now as the leader of the newly formed Koopa Pack with Tryclyde and a lone Koopa Troopa in police attire, nicknamed "Sheriff Troopa", as the other two members. When Mario reached Bowser's hidden stronghold, Mouser returned, wanting revenge for his humiliating earlier defeat. He sicced a Fake Bowser, bearing a blue color scheme, to attack him. Some time after rescuing the Princess again, Mario had a dream where, with Luigi, the Princess, and Toad arrived in Subcon, a peaceful land that has been seized by a tyrannical amphibian named Wart. The group encountered several past enemies of Mario's, while they eventually reached Wart and defeated him. Whether Subcon or Wart truly exists is still a mystery.Super Mario Bros. 2 At some point, Bowser kidnapped Peach again and hired a band of mischevious children known as the Koopalings to conquer the seven worlds, humiliatingly turning the local kings into different creatures. The Bros. would quickly rescue the kings and defeat Bowser's "children", saving the Mushroom Kingdom once again. This adventure would later be adapted into a stage play, where Mario starred as himself.Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario later ventured on his own to Sarasaland after receiving a letter from its ruler, Princess Daisy, who has been kidnapped by Tatanga. Mario later battled Tatanga in his plane, the Sky Pop, and rescued the Princess, who would later meet his younger brother, Luigi, which became love at first sight.Super Mario Land Bowser would not give in easily, however. He interrupted Mario, Luigi, and Peach on vacation to Dinosaur Land and kidnap the Princess once again. On their journey throughout the island, they rescued a young dinosaur named Yoshi, who was imprisoned in an egg, and a lost caveman named Oogtar, who was being attacked by Koopa Troopas. Yoshi would later become a close ally of the Mushroom Resistance and prove to be a worthy steed.Super Mario World A Kingdom was built for Mario some time after, which would later be taken over by his self-proclaimed childhood friend Wario, who brainwashed its inhabitants.Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins After his defeat, Wario would seek to builder a larger castle to make his rival jealous, which would be met with limited success.Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Mario later abandoned this kingdom for a house that he and Luigi now live in. Some point around this time, Mouser would abandon Bowser and form a group of thieves known as The Mice, leaving him with no assistant. During a peaceful morning in Toad Town, Bowser kidnapped the Princess once again. Mario would easily chase after him and rescue her, but the Exor would intervene. The Exor was helping the Smithy Gang, lead by Smithy, who would seek to conquer the world. Bowser joined forces with Mario and Peach to collect the seven Star Pieces and stop them. Along the way, they recruited Mallow and Geno, traversing the seven worlds until they eventually reached Smithy's factory. Smithy assumed his true form, proving to be a powerful enemy, even more so than Bowser. Mario and his team, after a lengthy battle, finally defeated Smithy. Geno parted ways with the team and Mallow was crowned the prince of Nimbus Land. Mario returned home with the Princess, resting until his next adventure.Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bowser would quickly return to his evil ways, however. He attacked Peach's Castle, which was currently preparing a celebration for Mario. When Mario received an invitation letter, he arrived at the castle grounds, only to discover no one is inside. Toad, who was trapped inside castle's lobby, revealed to Mario that Bowser scattered the Power Stars in pocket dimensions hidden within the many paintings inside the castle's corridors, and that Peach was sealed within one of them. Mario set out on this journey inside the castle and retrieved the Power Stars, eventually reaching Bowser and defeating him once again. After this incident, everyone continued on with their original plans for the party.Super Mario 64 For a long time, Bowser would eventually disappear, assumed to be gone for good. Mario eventually received a letter stating that he won a Mansion in a contest - one that he didn't even enter. Upon reaching the mansion's grounds, he enthusiastically entered, ignoring Professor E. Gadd's warnings about the mansion. When Mario never returned, Luigi eventually received a letter himself. This time, however, Luigi was rescued by E. Gadd. The old professor decided to help Luigi save his brother, giving him the Poltergust 3000. This eventually led to a battle with King Boo, disguised as Bowser. The Mansion slowly disappeared and Mario was rescued. E. Gadd later used the money Luigi collected in the mansion to build a house for him in place of the original mansion.Luigi's Mansion Mario later went on a vacation to Isle Delfino with Peach and Toadsworth, as well as two toads. Upon arrival, however, Mario was accused of vandalizing the island and was arrested, being forced to clean up the mess he allegedly made. With the F.L.U.D.D., Mario discovered it was a clone of him who was responsible, later revealed to be Bowser's new second-in-command in disguise, his son Bowser Jr., who intruded the group's vacation on Bowser's behalf. Mario went on a journey across the island to retrieve the Shine Sprites. Peach was later kidnapped once again, this time by Bowser Jr., who took her to Bowser. Mario eventually reached Bowser and his son by traversing through Corona Mountain's vent and defeated them as usual. The two continued their vacation shortly after, and returned home.Super Mario Sunshine It wouldn't be long before Mario would have to leave the Mushroom Kingdom again, though - a witch named Cackletta, disguising as the closely neighboring Beanbean Kingdom's Goodwill Ambassador, took the voice of Princess Peach, desiring to claim the Beanstar. Assisted by the mad scientist, Fawful, the two attacked the castle. Mario made a temporary truce with Bowser, and the two disembarked for the Beanbean Kingdom on the Koopa Cruiser. Luigi joined this journey against his will, when Bowser forced him into the cruiser. They would lose support from Bowser when he was knocked unconscious, and Cackletta took his form. Traversing the land of the Beanbean Kingdom, they eventually reached the now-flying Bowser's Castle and fought Cackletta, in Bowser's form, desiring to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom after taking the Beanbean Kingdom for her own. The Mario Bros. finally managed to dispose of Cackletta, ending their journey.Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Professor E. Gadd later invented a time machine, and sent Princess Peach to the past - unfortunately, she accidentally ended up arriving in the Shroob Invasion, and was kidnapped by the Shroobs. Using the time holes, Mario and Luigi teamed up with their infant selves to rescue the Princess. The four recovered the five pieces of the Cobalt Star - the primary power source of E. Gadd's time machine. When they arrived in the past counterpart of Peach's Castle - now overrun by the Shroobs - they discovered they were fooled by Princess Shroob, who intended to rescue her elder sister trapped inside the star. With the elder princess freed, the team were forced to battle the monstrous monarch, defeating her in a long battle. After fixing the time holes, and returning their younger counterparts to their respective points in time, the group could finally rest - not for long, however.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Further adventures included a nostalgic journey to rescue the Princess once again by traversing the eight worlds,New Super Mario Bros. Mario being sent to outer space to rescue Peach from Bowser, who sought to conquer the entire galaxy,Super Mario Galaxy Fawful returning for revenge in an attempt to use the Dark Star to take over the world,Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Peach being kidnapped on her birthday, another solo adventure where Mario had to recover the Tail Tree and rescue the princess again,Super Mario 3D Land Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Toadette being thrown away from Peach's Castle by Bowser and the Koopalings, turning it into their own fortress,New Super Mario Bros. U an adventure on P'illo Island where the Mario Bros. fought Antasma,Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach venturing through the Sprixie Kingdom to put an end to Bowser's attempts to seize it.Super Mario 3D World Before ''Super Mario × Sonic the Hedgehog As Luigi and Toad were searching for the source of a drought, the former opened a book that released paper counterparts into World Prime. When Bowser met his paper counterpart, the two eventually decided to work together to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom once again. The Mario Bros., aided by Starlow, a star sprite the two teamed up with twice in the past, helped Princess Peach's paper counterpart rescue the Paper Toads. Mario and Luigi later split from everyone else and headed to Sunbeam Plains, where they were overpowered by a horde of Goombas. Mario's own paper counterpart suddenly appeared and saved the two. The three agreed to team up, and traversed the Mushroom Kingdom, where they fought Bowser and his paper counterpart, returning the kingdom to peace once again.Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam However, little did they know Bowser's defeat would lead to his meeting with Dr. Eggman, a tyrannical mad scientist from another multiverse. As Mario and Wario were in the midst of a battle in Wario's Woods, the Genesis Wave was suddenly unleashed upon their world, a crisis that occurred twice before in Dr. Eggman's home dimension as well. Super Mario × Sonic the Hedgehog Mario, along with Wario, found themselves in a dimension resembling Central City from Sonic's dimension. They were startled by a loud explosion sound, seemingly coming from nowhere, until Sonic the Hedgehog, whose physical appearance and mind has been altered by the Genesis Wave, and his sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower, suddenly run out of a building onto the street. Due to his altered way of thinking, Sonic mistakes Mario for a disguised Dr. Eggman. When Sonic calls him "Egghead" (An insulting nickname he calls Dr. Eggman), Mario states he does not know the "Egghead" he is talking about, and says that Wario would be more likely to be the "Egghead". Sonic, however, is not convinced, even though Mario continues to try to convince him he is not Dr. Eggman. When Sonic attacks Mario using his trademark spin dash, Mario gives up on trying to convince Sonic and decides to fight him. Sonic quickly dodges an attempt from his opponent to jump on his head. Wario does not bother to acknowledge the ongoing fight and simply asks Sonic is there is a garlic store in the city, while Sonic says there isn't. Tails states that there is a grocery store in Central City, but Wario is not interested, because, in his words, grocery stores never have the top-quality garlic he is looking for. Mario pleads for Sonic to listen to him, because Wario is a thief who is trying to distract him and Tails, leading Wario to deny any allegations. Sonic simply dismisses Mario, and runs at full speed towards him. Mario kicks Sonic off the ground mid-attack and tells him to conclude that Wario used to be a thief. Sonic, still believing Mario is Eggman, says he is not tricking him, getting off the ground and punching him in the face. Mario retaliates and jumps on his head while Sonic states his frustration as to why it is more painful when Mario jumps on his head compared to others. Mario tells Sonic that the only reason he is attacking is because Sonic wanted to fight. Ignoring him, Sonic simply tells Mario to "shut it" and spin-dashes, but he dodges this attack. Sonic gives up on being easy, saying they will "do this the hard way" and charges towards Mario, prompting him to charge at Sonic. As they both charged headfirst, the impact causes both Mario and Sonic to have flashbacks of their previous realities. Sonic immediately remembers his appearance before the Genesis Wave as Mario questions the current situation while Sonic is trying to remember everything else. Sonic realizes Eggman used the Genesis Wave once again to alter his world, and this time, it impacted Mario's world as well. When Sonic mentions he was working with someone he referred to as "T-Rex", Mario immediately recognizes this as a nickname for his arch-enemy, Bowser. When Sonic finally manages to remember everything, he flashes back to the battle in King Acorn's bedroom where Cy Gentoo slashed him in the face and his eye, to when Super Sonic battled a powered Gentoo in the Mobotropolis Coliseum, and when Silver the Hedgehog subdued Mecha Sally in Castle Acorn's basement and the Genesis Wave engulfed his world. The effects the Genesis Wave had on Sonic are immediately negated, revealing his current appearance with scars on his face and eye and old, worn sneakers instead of his now-destroyed Power Sneakers. Mario comments on his scarred face, jokingly asking if he'd wrestled a Monty Mole. Sonic states he'll explain it later while Mario successfully convinces Wario to join forces with them, saying that he will never get any money again if Bowser and Eggman are successful. Tails states they need to use Chaos Control to escape the altered dimension, which Sonic does with Mario after quickly retrieving two Chaos Emeralds, returning them to Mario's unaltered world. The group arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom, confusing Sonic, who is not familiar to it while Wario is angered by the fact that they arrived here instead of his island. Mario tells Sonic he will introduce him to Princess Peach while the hedgehog wonders if she is a mobian, confusing the plumber. The group head for Peach's Castle as Wario complains about Toad Town and toads themselves. When the group arrive in the castle, they only find a retainer as the rest of the castle appears to be vacant. They suddenly hear a cry for help from Toad in the throne room as Wario attempts to sell a Fire Flower to Sonic. Tails pays for it and Sonic decides to figure out what it's for later. They arrive to find a relieved Toad, who tells them something happened to Peach. Peach Troopa suddenly appears, and states her intent to complete her mission - to destroy Mario and Sonic. The group engage in battle with Peach Troopa as Sonic realizes that her form was the result of roboticization. Mario easily finishes Peach Troopa with a jump, causing her systems to malfunction and automatically de-roboticize, transforming back into the princess. Peach gives a sincere apology while Mario is quick to forgive her, telling her that Bowser teamed up with Dr. Eggman to take over the world and that she was roboticized during their co-operation. Peach wishes them luck as they leave the castle while Mario tells Sonic about the Boutique Kingdom, which has technology that can remove scars. Sonic agrees to go there as they head for the region in the Mario Balloon. After getting his facial scars removed and his vision recovered in the kingdom, the group use a Genesis Portal to arrive on Angel Island in the Prime Zone, Sonic's home dimension. They rescue a young girl from an alternate zone who introduces herself as Mabe the Raccoon. Mabe does not initially believe it was Sonic rescued her, but Sonic explains that he isn't "her Sonic". They later encounter Knuckles Troopa, who attacks the group. After freeing Knuckles, who gives them a Chaos Emerald, the group head back to World Prime, this time they arrive in Diamond Island, which pleases Wario. They encounter Waluigi Troopa, who emerges from WarioWare H.Q., armed with a tennis racket, beginning yet another fight. When they free Waluigi, they return to Toad Town, where they encounter Luigi Troopa at Mario's House while Mario is retrieving his hammer. Luigi Troopa is still cowardly even in roboticized form, which leads to a brief chase. Mario eventually manages to free Luigi, who is dazed and confused. Mario suggests that Luigi stays behind as they go to Town Square to encounter Toad Troopa, who they free easily. Toad tells the group that Daisy is attacking the coastline, prompting them to head over to the area. They find Daisy Troopa, leading to a tough fight, which is suddenly put to a halt when Wario tosses a clove of garlic into Daisy Troopa's mouth, causing her to short circuit. This allows Mario and Sonic to free Daisy, who tells them that Yoshi and Donkey Kong were sent to destroy Soda Jungle by Bowser and Dr. Eggman. When they reached Soda Jungle, the two immediately came across DK Troopa and Yoshi Troopa. Mario and Sonic went to go fight Yoshi Troopa while Wario battle DK Troopa. After freeing Yoshi and Donkey Kong, Tails confirmed using his handheld that Mario's dimension was free of Roboticized Koopas, and they went to Sonic's dimension using a painting that suddenly emerged. Mario, Sonic and the others fell into Knothole Village where they went to Freedom HQ, which Mario refers to as a "dump". When Sonic shows Mario the interior of the HQ, it reminds him of the interior of a certain purple alien ship. The two find a roboticized Amy Rose inside, in the form of Rose Troopa. Wario starts a conversation about snacks, which distracts the two, especially Mario, giving Rose Troopa the opportunity to attack them. The group eventually recovers and fights back, freeing Amy Rose, who immediately hugs Sonic. Mario compares and contrasts Amy to Princess Peach as she leaves. Tails discovers that Mobotropolis is under attack once again, having just recently been attacked. The group heads for Mobotropolis, arriving in Castle Acorn, which Mario makes a comparison again, this time to Peach's Castle. The two suddenly fought Blaze, Silver, a possessed Jay, and Shade Troopa. After freeing Blaze, Silver and Shade, they went to the coliseum where they fought Kevin Troopa. Sonic, aided by Team Dark, continued his fight against Jay, who would not go down easily. Mario assumes his invincible form and intervenes, bringing Jay down until a bomb suddenly drops on the coliseum. Travis arrives with Mecha Sally and Big Troopa, who proceed to attack the two. Big Troopa's power outmatches even that of Cat Mario and Wario Man until Mabe sneaks in from behind and attacks Big Troopa, giving the rest of the team an opportunity to finish him, which frees Big the Cat. Big immediately leaves, looking for his best friend Froggy. Mecha Sally suddenly returns after a brief leave, stating that Bowser and Eggman want the group to witness the Super Genesis Wave take effect and that Mabe has the last Chaos Emerald. Although reluctant at first, the two realize this is an opportunity to defeat the villainous duo once and for all and disembark with Mecha Sally, who warps them to a pocket dimension with the wave of a hand. Eggman declares his intent to betray Bowser and take over every single universe, and grabs Mario and Wario in a fortified Eggmobile. The duo break free and fight back against Eggman, confused by Mario's appearance. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails do battle with Bowser, dodging his many attacks, which enrages him. Eggman attempts to finish Mario and Wario for good by charging into them at high speeds, however, Mario intercepts the attack with his hammer, sending Eggman in the opposite direction. Tails tells Sonic that he needs to grab Bowser by the tail and throw him, but Sonic is adamant that he can't do that due to his immense weight until Big returns, using the said strategy and defeats Bowser. Mario and Wario return and asks Sonic if the fight is finally over, which Sonic confirms - until Bowser and Eggman suddenly return in Eggman's super-powered mech: The Egg Koopa. Bowser and Eggman celebrate too early, however, when Sonic tells them they accidentally left the Chaos Emeralds for them. Mario and Sonic declare that they will reclaim their worlds, using the emeralds to assume their super forms - Super Sonic and Superstar Mario, while Wario gets caught in the middle and becomes Super Wario Man. Sonic explains how Chaos Control can negate the effects of the Super Genesis Wave to Mario as they head to fight their arch enemies. Bowser states his determination to defeat Mario once and for all, but Eggman rushes him to attack. Jay suddenly returns to harass the trio as they fight the Egg Koopa. Mario and Sonic grab the Egg Koopa's arms, limiting their ability to attack while Bowser, unaware of the two's interference, states his frustration to the supposedly malfunctioning mech. This works until Jay forces Mario off and the Egg Koopa fires a lazer at Sonic, while Wario distracts Jay with a lazer gun. Because Sonic will not fight against Jay in fear of injuring him, Mario decides to take the matter in his own hands and grabs him, throwing him into the mech's chest. The Egg Koopa suddenly fires an ultrapowered lazer, which briefly holds Mario and Sonic back until they work against it, reflecting the attack back into the mech. Jay grabs the Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic intercepts while Mario tries to throw him into the wave - which would erase Jay from existence. Bowser questions Eggman's mental state while the super duo repel the Egg Koopa's attacks back into it. Wario finally manages to take the Chaos Emeralds from Jay and hands them to Sonic, who throws them into the void while explaining that the emeralds will be restored with everything else. When Mario and Sonic once again interfere with the mech, Bowser uses the lazer to blast them off before Eggman can finish explaining that the Egg Koopa's defense systems would be destroyed by the lazer - this occurs as a result. Jay heads to repair it while the Egg Koopa attempts to finish the duo with another ultrapowered lazer, but they reflect again, halting Jay's attempts to repair the mech while destroying the Egg Koopa's forcefield for good. Sonic damages the mech's power core when Eggman knocks Jay off, sending him into the Genesis Wave, seemingly wiping him from existence. The Genesis Wave begins to flash while Mario and Sonic damage the power core again. The Egg Koopa is greatly damaged by a lazer that emerges from the developing Genesis Wave - destroying the jet pack system in the process. Bowser and Eggman make a last resort to stop their arch-enemies by punching them, which proves useless. The two villains begin to fight each other when Eggman rants over Mario and Sonic's success while Bowser tries to shut him up, causing the controls of the Egg Koopa to become erratic, hitting Sonic in the process. Suddenly, another lazer emerges from the wave, destroying most of the mech while Eggman attempts to fire a suicide lazer - only for it to be weakened due to the mech's destruction. As the Egg Koopa falls into the void, Bowser decides to accept defeat - but Eggman will do anything to crush his opponent. Mario successfully uses Chaos Control and restores his home world while Sonic is lost in his memories working with Mario. A sidetracked Sonic snaps back into reality and charges his Chaos Control, but his recollections gave Eggman enough time to return with the remains of the Egg Koopa and slams into Sonic, saying he will take Sonic with the old reality as he fires another suicide lazer which is powerful enough to hold back Sonic entirely. All hope is lost, until suddenly, another lazer emerges from the Genesis Wave and saves Sonic from being obliterated while reflecting the suicide lazer into the Egg Koopa - destroying it completely as Sonic finally manages to restore his world using Chaos Control. On an island in the pocket dimension, Mario and Sonic bid each other farewell while Mabe tells Sonic she will tell her Sonic about him. Sonic protests, saying he would be jealous, which Mabe laughs about, saying he probably would. Mario says to Sonic that he learned "a thing or two" from him, while Sonic says he also learned from Mario. The group bid each other farewell one more time as their realities were restored, engulfing everything in a bright light. Star Bit Crisis Mario returns to Toad Town shortly after his big adventure across two dimensions. To his surprise, however, he finds Star Bits raining down upon the land, shocking many as the last Star Bit Festival was only recent. Mario groups the Mushroom Resistance together with the Toad Brigade, and they go to New Donk City in the Metro Kingdom to see what impact the Star Bit rain had on other regions. In the city, Mario & Luigi went to Crazy Cap where they found Friendly Floyd, selling what he believed was a rock from space, until Mario told him it was a Baby Luma. Floyd continued to argue that it was a space rock, and states the price as one hundred Regional Coins. An annoyed Mario searches the city for regional coins, with Captain Toad and the others assisting him. When they finally returned to Floyd with the money, he is startled when the Baby Luma awakens after being unconscious, so Floyd gives it to them for free. After a brief reconciling with Mario, the Baby Luma joins the team, residing inside Mario's cap as it did before. The two return to Toad Town, where they find that a ship has crashed into Town Square. The ship's captain, Lubba, apologizes for the wreck and introduces himself. Just as Mario is commenting on the ship's condition, Toad appears and warns him that Bowser is in outer space and that he is working towards claiming the Grand Stars in order to take over the Galaxy. Mario, with the rest of the Mushroom Resistance, decide to leave for space with Lubba's crew, not before telling Peach about the current situation. When the ship reaches the sky, they are attacked by Wario in his ship. When Mario explains what is going on, Wario decides to join the crew. Co-Star detects a Grand Star on a nearby area, prompting Mario to retrieve it. When Mario arrives in the region, he discovers the Grand Star's energy is being siphoned for Bowser's forces and that it is heavily guarded by a defense system of electric beams. Mario disables the system by walking on a series of switches that lowers the force field surrounding the star, which Mario returns to the ship. When Lubba's ship absorbs the Grand Star, it suddenly transforms into a completely new ship, resembling Mario's head. Mario is impressed by the redecoration, even suggesting they re-name it after him. Starship Mario arrives at the Sky Station, where a Power Star is located. At the station, they meet a Yoshi and also get some assistance from Geno and Starlow. After finding what it apparently the Power Star, they encounter Peewee Piranha when they hatch it from its egg. After defeating Peewee Piranha., they retrieve the Power Star, returning it to Starship Mario in the Engine Room. A brief bout with Mario and Lubba occurs when the latter believe Yoshi is a dangerous alien. The group later head to Yoshi Star Galaxy where Yoshi is kidnapped and imprisoned in a Yoshi Egg. While taking the path, a Lakitu warns the Lakitu King about Mario and the others' progress, which enrages him. The Lakitu King gives chase to the team, attacking them with bolts of lighting until Mario eventually got the upper hand in the situation and subdued him, claiming the Power Star. As a result of their mission, a Yoshi Egg later appeared on the nose of Starship Mario. In Spin-Dig Galaxy, they retrieve a 1-Up Mushroom from a cage and acquire a Spin Drill. On one of the planets, they meet up with a Luma that transforms into a Launch Star. After a battle with a group of Twirlips in close proximity to a small black hole on the next planet, they encounter Digga-Leg on a cylindrical planet. Following Digga-Leg's defeat, they obtain the next Power Star, and return to the ship until they eventually reach Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. Once they arrive in the Galaxy, Mario & Luigi discover a Cloud Mushroom, which turns Mario into Cloud Mario upon use of it. With his new powers, Mario can now create clouds by spinning - but unfortunately, he finds out the hard way that his new form is not compatible with water when he loses it after wading. After retrieving it and avoiding the water in this situation, they cross the Galaxy, battling many Piranha Plants along the way until the Toad Brigade says someone called the Chimp has the Power Star. When the Chimp challenges Mario to a race, he accepts it, and manages to beat him. The Chimp decides to hand him over a Power Star he had. With the groups' mission complete, they head back to Starship Mario to report their success. World of Light Some time in Mario's future in the middle of his quest to save the galaxy, Galeem would intervene and warp Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings the the World of Trophies during his attempt to rewrite the universe. Mario, Luigi and Wario emerged from a portal into a snowy mountain in this dimension. A confused Wario immediately accuses the Mario Bros. of causing the incident, until he states his doubt that they could mess up this bad when the group hears talking. A Mayor named Bellington, wondering what is wrong with assisting a politician, meets up with the three, closely followed by his secretary, Isabelle. They then encounter King K. Rool, who runs to the group, saying he is being chased by a "giant, deadly gorilla". All of a sudden, Mario's arch enemy Bowser appears and taunts King K. Rool as Mario prepares for a fight against him, with Isabelle holding a party popper as if it were a weapon, but puts it away when Mario notices this. However, Bowser is focused on King K. Rool, and attempts to summon the Koopa Troop to attack him, only for none of his minions to appear, and decides to fight him himself. Mario breaks the fight, with Isabelle and Wario on his side. After a brief search, the group finds Sonic, wondering where Tails is. Mario introduces Sonic to the group, but he tries to provoke Bowser, whom he fought when he teamed up with Mario. Ai later catches up with the team and introduces herself. The group continues on, until Fox McCloud finds them and tells them to get with the rest of the team, which he is leading. Mario and the others head to the edge of a cliff with McCloud, where Galeem is flying towards them, aided by a massive army of Master Hands. Mario tells everyone to brace themselves for anything that can occur while Sonic states he is not going to let his guard down. Shulk suddenly has a vision of the future, where Galeem eliminates them all with one powerful attack. He attempts to warn them, but Sonic disregards it. Shulk's vision is proven true when the Master Hands disintegrate and absorb Galeem, with the resulting energy unleashing massive, powerful beams of light. Mario jumps over a beam, and taunts Galeem for his allegedly weak attack until the beam turns and disintegrates him. Isabelle simply writes on a clipboard before she is disintegrated. Not even Sonic is able to outrun the fast-travelling tendrils of light when he attempts to rescue Pikachu. With Wii Fit Trainer and Duck Hunt, Bellington simply runs around in circles, panicking as all three of them are eliminated. Ai simply does nothing while Wario simply eats a chocolate bar, believing he can't be defeated when the beam suddenly pierces him. King K. Rool throws Donkey Kong into a beam and attempts to fly away, but he is disintegrated as well. Meanwhile, Kirby flies on his Warp Star, overclocking it and dodging the beams that attempt to destroy him, eventually reaching the speed of light and warping away. Dr. Eggman, Lubba, K.K. Slider, and everyone else from the affected multiverse's bodies are shattered to pieces, leaving only their spirits behind as all of the entire multiverses are destroyed, culminating into one dimension, the last remaining world in all of time and reality: the World of Light. After being captured, Mario was used to create large numbers of false fighters in his likeness along with the others. Mario would be the first fighter rescued by Kirby. The two joined forces and continued along their path, until they were faced with the decision to either free Sheik, Marth, or Bellington. They decided to free Bellington, because, in Mario's words, the path following Bellington "looks the most interesting". Upon being freed, Bellington was quick to question where Isabelle was, with Mario telling him she was most likely captured with him and the other fighters. The trio arrive in Diamond Island, where they free several spirits, as well as rescue Wario and Pac-Man. References Category:Super Mario Category:Chosen heroes Category:Humans